Forbidden
by janaycullen1918
Summary: During sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harold James Potter, have developed an unlikely friendship that everyone at Hogwarts were astound at. What if the boys learned that they fancied males, instead of females? What if they started having feelings for each other, will it complicate their already fragile friendship or turn into more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Ch. 1**_

_**A/N: This will be a little drarry (Draco/Harry) drabble fic that myself and GingerLover123 (J.J.) are doing together. She will be the one writing it and will be the one editing and posting it. For all you idiots who will take it the wrong way we came to this agreement and we're fine with it.**_

_**WARNING: Contains very suggestive themes and male-on-male interaction (if you catch my drift). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

As Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he realized that the trust and unexpected friendship between them had led to something more. Draco gently rubbed his thumb against the Gryffindor's lips. Before he knew it, the Slytherin was pinned against the wall. _Potter_, he almost whispered, but stopped himself.

"Harry…"

"Hmm?" Harry continued to not so gently kiss Draco's neck. Laughing at the tickling sensation, he cleared his throat.

"Harry!" Reluctantly, Harry pulled away, a hurt look on his face.

"Do you not…want to?" he whispered. Draco did his best not to laugh at the irony.

"No, it's not that," he said quickly. "I was just thinking we might want to go somewhere more…private." A mischievous glint came to his eyes, Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh," he whispered. Slipping his hand around Draco's waist, Harry almost dragged him towards an abandoned classroom. Laughing at Harry's sudden lack of modesty, he held the eager Gryffindor back.

"Harry," he said lightly, "we should go back and drop off our things. And maybe…prepare. I'll meet you in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

*****FORBIDDEN*****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forbidden Ch. 2**_

As Draco lay in his bed, he muffled his moan in his pillow, remembering the places and ways Harry had touched his body. Groaning in pleasure, he used the bedsheets to hide his erection; he remembered seeing a half-naked Harry grinning at him when he had entered the restroom, the only thing covering his body was a see-through silken blanket. What had followed was one of the best nights Draco has ever spent with another person. He couldn't wait for the meeting outside Hagrid's tomorrow night.

*****FORBIDDEN*****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forbidden Ch. 3**_

Draco swallowed, memories and dreams of the Gryffindor in front of him rushing back; he had been forced to repress them during class, knowing that daydreaming would do no good. But now it all washed over him. By the smile on Harry's face, illuminated by the light of his lantern, Harry could tell that that was exactly what was happening. _I'm the Slytherin her; **I** should be seducing **him**_, Draco thought mischievously. He stepped toward Harry, smiling darkly. Draco then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling The-Boy-Who-Lived up against him.

"Hello, Sexy." He whispered in Harry's ear. A wry smile crawls onto his face as he felt his lover shiver. "Did you miss me?" Now it was Harry's turn to swallow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forbidden Ch. 4**_

"You have no idea," and suddenly Draco fell – or, really was pushed – to the ground. He groaned in mock disappointment.

"Why am I the one that always gets shoved around?" he complained quietly. He was sad that his robes were now covered in dirt and who knows what kind of garbage outside Hagrid's hut.

"Would you like me to stop?" Harry said as he tugged impatiently at Draco's robes, trying unsuccessfully to pull them off.

"No, no. Forget I even said anthi- oh, bloody hell, Harry, just let me take the damn things off if you can't," he said as he sat up and undid his now-unclean new robes. "And now you owe me for my robes, which are now covered in Hippogriff shit."

"I'll find some way to repay you." Harry said as he put up a silencing charm, they would be needing it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forbidden Ch. 5**_

"Am I the first boy you've ever been with, Harry?" Draco said as he played with Gryffindor's thick, dark hair.

"You're no boy," he corrected, "and, if you really want to know, you are the first _person_ I've ever been with." Harry said this with no shame. For reasons Draco was scared to admit, this piece of knowledge made him happy. He suddenly realized he was smiling at Harry. He also noticed Harry was smiling back. The dark-haired youth leaned forward and planted a kiss on Draco's forehead.

"I love you," Harry whispered, pulling his lover into a warm embrace. The blonde boy was, for the first time, stunned to silence. He knew how he felt, but the youth was unsure if he could admit it; love was a weakness, a weapon anyone could wield against you. Then I am weak, he thought, clinging to Harry as if his life depended on it.

"I am yours," was Draco's response. "And you are mine." For a while the two lay together in the Room of Requirement, basking in each other's company. And that's when Harry's scar burst in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forbidden Ch. 6**_

The first thing Harry noticed was the ceiling; he recognized it from his numerous Quidditch injuries.

_ Why the bloody hell am I in Madame Pomfrey's room?_, he thought silently.

_Where's Draco?!_ He sat up in the bed quickly, getting a headrush as memories of Voldemort rushed at him.


End file.
